Hisako Qufang
by mikerules135
Summary: This is my OC arrancar/Fraccion Hisako Qufang the little sister to Shawlong Qufang the two are different like day and night. see her postion in bleach currently and her powers.


Hisako Qufang: Hisako is an arrancar in Souske Aizen's army her number is 20# and her power level is that of a lieutenant she is a Fraccion under the 10th Espada Rajik Fisher.

Age: 17

Appearance: Hisako has a purple tomboyish haired look light grey eyes, and light skin. She wears the standard white uniform but to her own sense of style she wears the regular lower attire but the top half reveals her stomach and her hollow hole which is on the right side of her stomach. She wears a white tank top and sleeves the remnant of her mask is like a necklace of small skulls.

Personality: Hisako is cynical and short tempered to her opponents as well as to her allies but she can be calm when she's around people she doesn't consider "assholes" she constantly gets in fights with Goro but she considers that to be "teasing" since she has a crush on him but she has a difficult time expressing it. She is also very jealous of her big brother Shawlong's superiority over her so she is also very competitive she loves to relax and take things easy as well but loves fighting and seeing her enemies blood come out of their bodies as she licks it away like a snake she is extremely loyalty to Rajik Fisher her Espada master even if he's the weakest.

Personal History: Hisako has always been jealous of her big brother and so when Rajik took her under his wing she swore her loyalty to her and along the way promised herself to have fun. When rajik was demoted she defened rajik's pride even if now he was the weakest among the espada.

Synopsis:

Arrancar arc: Hisako appeared briefly in the infirmary with Goro while Ulquiorra talked to Rajik. Later she went with the invasion with Grimmjow and the others as she battled Rangiku Matsumoto as a way to avenge her older brother's death she was very close to killing Rangiku being the fact the two of them were equally matched but Luppi intervened and took over the battle. Later she witnessed the rise to power of Grimmjow once he killed Luppi.

Hueco Mundo arc: During the time Rajik and the rest of the Espada and arrancars sensed Arernerio's death she asked if he was okay but Rajik replied that they shouldn't interject yet. Hisako was very pissed.

Fake Karakura Town arc: When Rajik sensed the immense battle between Ichigo and Ulquiorra he and hisako and the others went to help him. As the 4 of them met Ulquiorra in the 5th tower Rajik ordered her to kill Loly after Melony was knocked away by Yammy. Hisako was cut on the shoulder by Loly's blade but shortly Rajik cut her down and went to re-capture orhime but uryu intervened and brought yammy down causing the others to go to the ground of the tower to fight the others. Shortly after Renji in his bankai form thought he was going to win but Hisako in a fit of immense spirit energy released her zanpaktou proving to be to strong for renji as she just continued to fight him as his plaything while goro just told her to wrap things up. Later Ichigo intervened and faced them all but laid defeated by Rajik of course he was rescued by the other captains. Later Hisako and Goro as Kenpachi and Byakuya were going to attack Rajik together the two teenage fraccion with all their strength attacked the two captains but were instantly defeated the two are now being healed by a pitiful Isane while Rajik and yammy fight the others.

Powers & Abilities:

Standard:

Cero

Bala

Sonido

Herrio

Special:

Cero Double Tail: this is her own attack she created where two of her tails in her ressurccion form can fire two ceros in both her tails.

Sonido Burn: this power makes Hisako so fast that she actually burns the atmosphere around her causing her opponents to have a diffuculty to move around or breathe.

Tail Cage: her two tails form together around the oponnents neck and feet like collars as she sends an eltrical like pulse of energy attacks the attached victim.

Zanpaktou: Hisako's zanpaktou is a silver katana with a purple cloth around the hilt. She usually likes to twirl it around and carve into her enemies flesh as the blood goes in the air.

Ressureccion Form: Hisako's true form is with hollow like skin around her body and her hands while they remain human are spiked. Her face and hair remain the same while her feet are like that of a gargoyle and she has two tails unlike her big brother shawlong who only has one. She also has some of her breast showing but she doesn't mind.

Music:

Bleach OST7: (Emergence of the Haunted) as Rangiku tries to fight Hisako only to prove she's too strong for her as Hisako defeats her using only her bare hands and feet.

Bleach OST7: (On the Verge of Insanity) as Rajik, Yammy, Hisako, and Goro interupt the fight with Ulquiorra and Ichigo they then attack Loly and Melony while Rajik talks to Ulquiorra and then cuts Loly down then Yammy crushes her and ends the fight.

Bleach OST7: (Choked) as Hisako begins to finally fight off against Renji she cuts and slashes him as she toys and flirts with him all the while slowly killing him

Bleach OST10: (Hollowed) (Release mode) as she does a stance she says the name of her zanpaktou and a gaint spike tower forms as Renji bewilldered sees this the tower crumbles and it reveals her true form as her wounds are healed and says: "Round 2 Cocky Fucker. (smirks)

Bleach OST9: (Will of the Heart) as Hisako and Goro both charge at Byakuya and Kenpachi to defend their Espada master all the while through her mind she reflects her life as she and Goro are cut down and they see their master one last time as a tear falls down her eye.


End file.
